Evilest Pet Shop
by daviatella
Summary: Izuku hides a dark secret, he has an alternate personality which isn't exactly nice. When his quirklessness prevents him from going to UA, what's a better idea than working in the local pet shop? Evil!Izuku, AU, a few OCs.
1. Izaku

AN: First I wanted to make a fic where Izuku had an evil alternate personality. Then I wanted to write a pet shop fic. Then I realized my own stupidity and did both at the same time.

Izuku got up from the ground, only to be find himself once again at the receiving end of a kick. Ever since his peers had discovered the boy was quirkless, he hadn't gone one day without constant teasing. He looked up to the face of his bully, and saw the same angry eyes he feared day after day. Even though he was on his own this time, Izuku still feared him nonetheless.

"Kacchan… please don't-" His tired cries go interrupted by a voice in his head, one that didn't seem to belong to him. ' _ **Let me take over for now, it's my turn to play!**_

He felt his entire body go numb as he lost all control and was left as a spectator. Instead of trying to get up another time, he saw on the corner of his eye his hand moving towards a shard of glass on the ground as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He tried opening his mouth to warn the unaware bully, but no matter how much he struggled no words came out.' _Kacchan… !'_ He desperately thought.

He realized his fight to regain control was for nothing when he felt the shard of glass dig into his hand as his body thrusted it into the bully's direction just as he was preparing a punch. The glass cut the boy's cheek in a straight line, and as blood started pouring out of the wound Izuku managed to drop the sharp object,feeling the voice in his head fade into the background.

"K-Kacchan! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" He cried, but quickly backed away into the ground when he saw his bully's fury increase tenfold as tears started to form in his eyes.

Katsuki in turn felt more anger than he had ever felt in his entire life. Fueled by the pain his cut gave him, the boy concluded his punch with an explosion, which fiercely hit his victim's face, leaving a burn mark in the place it hit as Izuku was pushed back by the force. He quickly got up and ran home in shame, crying not only for his burn but also for hurting his childhood friend.

" _Who are you?"_ He asked the voice in his head, who he deemed responsible for his current state.

' _ **You mean you've never noticed me? I've been here this whole time! Tell you what, call me Izaku! It would be pretty confusing if we were both called Izuku, and I don't want to have the same name as a loser like you.'**_ Izuku fell back startled by the unexpected response.

" _Don't say that! Besides, why did you hurt Kacchan?_ He felt Izaku laugh loudly at his last question, as if he'd been told a joke.

' _ **I cut him because he's a little shit, what else?! You think I'm just gonna sit there and watch our body get beat up?'**_

' _What do you mean our body? This is my body, and it's always been!'_

' _ **Just because I've never spoken up till' today doesn't mean this body's only yours! You're gonna have to learn how to share, or we won't get along very well...'**_

 _ **4 years later**_

Ever since Izaku had given a scar to his childhood bully, he'd rarely received other threats, and instead became someone people feared, as everyone around him imagined the boy as violent and unstable, rumors started by Katsuki.

Even though he dreaded the times Izaku took control of his body, which happened at least once a day, Izuku knew he couldn't force him back. He had tried a few times, all with disastrous consequences. In his eleventh birthday, after a week of being denied control, Izaku managed to take hold of a knife and dig it into his arm. One year later, under the same circumstances he successfully set fire to the couch, which left the boy in the hospital for a week.

Being fourteen now, he had started to get used to Izaku's daily possessions. Today, he walked alone from school through a path he knew people avoided. Izaku liked to collect empty bottles, which he kept under his bed for 'emergency reasons'. He crouched to check on a fallen one when he felt someone creeping up behind him. As the figure got closer, Izaku grabbed the bottle and quickly swerved it into their direction, however, the bottle passed right through its body. In front of him stood a figure which seemed to be made of a dark green slime, with bulging eyes that screamed 'insanity'.

"What do you want?" The boy casually asked, retrieving his bottle from inside the man. However, before he could answer, All Might fell to the ground behind him, defeating the villain in the span of a single catch phrase.

Overwhelmed by the sight of his childhood hero, Izuku managed to take back control. " A-All Might! Can you give me an autograph?" He quickly stuttered, trembling from excitement.

"Of course, young boy!" He cheered, scribbling in Izuku's notebook. He gestured his hand to return it, setting his eyes on the boy's bottle. "Can you lend me that bottle you're holding?"

"S-sure!" He chirped enthusiastically, handing over the object, which the hero used to trap the villain. Suddenly, Izaku grasped the control back and angrily took the bottom from All Might's hand, who looked at him curiously.

"Be sure to dispose of that in the local police station! Farewell!" He swiftly jumped out of view, prompting Izaku to look scornfully at the bottle in his hands. Regardless of Izuku's struggles, the boy removed the lid, setting free the surprised looking villain.

"Thanks kid, I owe you one!" He croaked, slithering away. Izaku smiled. ' **How can you like that pretentious jackass?'**

" _He's a hero! He saved us from that villain guy!"_

 _'_ **Sorry to disappoint you, but heroes are only in it for the money. Besides, that guy actually owes us now! He can be useful instead of just rotting in a jail cell**!' Izaku answered as he got into their home. The boy lazily fell on the couch and turned on the TV, returning control to Izuku. The image he saw made him hold back tears, while Izaku laughed madly inside.

Katsuki Bakugou. Being attacked by the same villain he had just set free. ' _ **See! I told you he'd be useful!'**_ He cackled. While Izuku had grown to just ignore Bakugou, Izaku had always felt deep hatred for the bully.

 _'I-Izaku! This is our fault! Kacchan could die! All Might would hate me! I'd never get into UA! oh my-'_

" _ **CALM DOWN! First of all, All Might probably doesn't even remember our face. Secondly, we're not getting into UA either way. We're quirkless, remember? All those little shits look down on us."**_

 _'I've been studying really hard! If we use your reflexes on the physical test, we could make it!'_ Izuku concluded, even though he knew Izaku would never want to go to UA.

As Katsuki fainted still in the villain's hold, the spectating heroes ran into action and rescued the unconscious boy. Later, Izuku would learn Katsuki spent nearly a week in the hospital undoing the damage the villain had done. The guilt took a long time to go away.

 _ **9 Months Later**_

Izaku charged a slab of metal into the robot's neck, destroying it in a small explosion. After nearly two thirds of the exam, he had finally managed to take down a robot. As he exited the alleyway he came face to face with a giant robot, destroying everything in its path, which currently included a fallen girl. ' _Izaku! We have to save her! Run!'_

" **Hell no! That's a 0-pointer, it's not my fault she's that careless!"** He ran back and ignored the girl, as he knew their time was running short. As the buzzer rang notifying the end of the exam, they could hear the faint screams coming from the robot's direction, as Izaku simply kept walking towards the door. ' **What did I tell you? People like us could never get in. We're seen as inferior, and this exam is just another reminder of that…'** Although Izuku showed no expression, he agreed. There was no way someone quirkless like him could possibly pass the physical exam. His mother was right after all…

Izaku arrived home with a grim look on his face. His mother saw the answer to her questions written in his expression, so she just walked up to him and hugged him. "Izaku, or Izuku, both of you. I'm proud of you two, you clearly did your best!" She cried into his shoulder and Izuku, having taken control, cried back into hers.

After an evening of moral support from his mother, an unexpected suggestion came. "Since you're going to a lighter school next year, why don't you try to get a job at Masai-san's pet shop? She's an old family friend, and she's always saying they need someone to look after the animals."

Izuku looked at her with mild shock, but laughed at the thought of working with animals, and from what he heard of this pet shop, some even had quirks. "I'll think about it, mom." He walked to his room and lay on the bed, more comfortable with having failed the exam.

' _ **Heh, I think working with animals could actually be fun. At least animals like you for what you are, not what you can do…'**_

" _Go to sleep Izaku, for our sake."_

" _ **Hmph, fine."**_ He reluctantly agreed, and that night they slept better than they had in a long time.


	2. Masai's Pet Shop

A few weeks later, Izuku found himself taking the wrong train to the pet shop he promised to visit that morning. Maybe if he hadn't, he could have found a way to prevent the mayhem he found upon getting there. As he turned around the street corner, He felt something furry jump into his arms, a small brown kitten with pointy goat-like horns sticking out of its head. ' _ **Izuku! Can we keep him?'**_ Izaku chirped as the cat started to purr.

' _No, he probably belongs to the pet shop! According to mom it should be… right over here!'_ He stopped in front of an old two story building, which echoed with a sound that must have been dozens of animals noises mixed together. He quickly rushed into the building, hoping to be able to help in whatever was happening, and was met with a chaotic scene.

A sandy haired boy around his age held a shiny silver chicken on one arm while fighting (and seemingly losing) a tug of war game with a dog, while all kinds of different animals roamed the insides freely. The boy let go of the rope and set his eyes on Izuku, who had a panicked expression on his face. "Nana! We have customers!" He shouted into the back door, which occasionally had bangings and bursts of light coming from beneath it.

"H-Hi! I'm Izuku, I came here looking for a job!" He spoke up, enthusiastically. At that moment, the back door burst open, revealing a short old lady who looked like she had just returned from a fight.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, CHIKKA DID NOT STEAL YOUR EGGS TSUMI!" She shouted to an angry looking rabbit as it paced around the floor in circles. She turned around and saw Izuku, who was now trying to avoid stepping on one of the many animals running around.

"Oh, you're Inko's kid, aren't you?" She looked from his face to his arms and noticed the cat he was holding. "Oh my! Is that Tsuno? Give him here, sweetheart. Help me clean up this mess."

He set the kitten on the woman's hands, but as soon as it settled down it reappeared on top of his head in a small burst of smoke, which nearly made him jump in fear. "Don't mind him, that little runt hates my guts. That's his quirk, teleportation." The boy said, as he stuck his hand forward to greet Izuku. "The name's Ochitsu Masai, and this is Chikka." He stated, pointing to the chicken around his arm. "Welcome Aboard."

"Nice to meet you! How many animals with quirks do you have? Aren't they quite rare?" Izuku inquired.

"Yeah, but Nana's got herself quite a zoo back there. She's been gathering the ones people abandon or mistreat ever since she's been independent. Every now and then we hope to find someone good enough to give them a new home. We still focus on normal pets though, like most of these you see on the ground…" He sighed, looking over to his grandma in need of advice.

"Ochi-san, will you do the honors?" She calmly asked, ignoring the mess around her as she headed back into the quirked animal room. He nodded, and as he opened his mouth to sing, both Izuku and Izaku were met with a feeling of relaxation neither had ever felt. The animals running around seemed to slowly stop to stare at the boy, as he peacefully walked around the room, collecting each animal and placing them in their respective places. Izuku finally snapped out of his trance as the Ochitsu locked the last animal in its cage, releasing the chicken from his grasp to let it run into the back door."All done now! So, what do you think of my quirk? Pretty cool, isn't it?"

' _ **As someone who normally despises quirks, I have to say this guy's pretty ok for me.'**_ Izuku mentally nodded and smirked at the friendly boy in front of him.

"Yeah! So, when can I start?"

"Honestly? Right now!" Ochitsu took an apron from the wall and threw it to him, nearly hitting Tsuno, who quickly teleported away in another burst of smoke. "You can greet the customers for now, I'll go help Nana and meet you back here soon!" He ran into the room just as an explosion blasted his grandmother away, prompting him to close the door to avoid damage to the outer area.

' _ **So… We need to kidnap Tsuno. That thing's too adorable to rot in here.'**_

" _We can talk to Masai-san later, maybe we can officially adopt him! But we'd have to talk to mom first…"_

' _ **In no circumstances will I let that thing stay here another-'**_ His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a new customer, a girl which Izuku seemed to recognize. He flinched as he remembered her as the girl Izaku refused to save, which showed as the girl had a broken arm and several bandages across her body.

' _IZAKU! IT'S A GIRL! IT'S THAT GIRL! SWITCH OVER, YOU CAN HANDLE THIS!'_ Izuku quickly took the backseat as his other self reluctantly took control of their body.

' **Heeeeeey… How can I help you?"** Izaku exclaimed in a seductive voice, while Izuku screamed internally for overestimating his social skills.

"Um… I missed school today, so I wanted to come and look at cute animals." She explained, awkwardly. "I'm Ochako Uraraka, what's your name?"

" **Izuku Midoriya. While the cutest animal here isn't here right now, you can check out these other losers.** " She strolled around the room, looking from animal to animal, while Izaku slowly lost his patience. " _ **I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!"**_ Izuku felt the control being shoved back to him as the girl turned around to look at him.

"Where do you study, Izu-kun?" The boy blushed at the nickname he'd only heard his mother say occasionally, but regained composure and put on his most confident face.

"I-I'm going to start on Mekuro High next week. What about you?"

"Oh, today was supposed to be my first day at UA, but I was excused due to my injuries." Izuku relaxed as he got the confirmation he wanted ' _Well, at least she passed…' "_ Anyways, see you around Izu-kun! I'll probably come back some other time!" She walked out of the store and he sighed as he realized he could finally return to his anxious and nervous self.

' _ **Let's call Mom. We'll be going back soon, and if you haven't noticed, I**_ _ **really**_ _**want that cat.'**_ Izuku pulled out his cellphone and dialed his mother's number, and after a quick conversation which included begging and multiple cries of thanks, he was good to go.

He knocked a few times on the door to the back room, and as it opened he realized the two hadn't been able to completely settle the situation yet, evidenced by the fire currently on Masai's hair. She opened the door while patting her head and looked at him with curiosity. "Let me guess. You want to adopt Tsuno?"

"Y-yeah, how did you guess?" He stuttered, surprised by the assumption.

"You two seemed to hit it off pretty well. Come here, you'll just have to sign some papers." Izuku quickly gave his signature and held the kitten in his arms, but it once again appeared on top of his head, while Izaku mentally cheered for his victory. "It doesn't seem like he'll leave that spot too easily, I'd watch out if I were you."

"Izuku, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for finally freeing us of that.. beast." Ochitsu cursed, looking at Tsuno with scorn. The cat hissed in response, but soon closed its eyes and returned to sleeping. "See you tomorrow. _Hopefully without that stupid cat."_ He whispered, hoping his grandmother didn't hear him.

"See you tomorrow, Izuku dear!" Izuku waved goodbye as he left the store. ' _ **Seems like now we're not alone anymore!'**_ Izaku beamed, in a tone in which Izuku rarely heard him speak.

' _Izaku?_ '

' _ **Yeah?'**_

' _You're responsible for his litter box.'_


	3. First Encounter

After a week working in the pet shop, Izuku was starting to get used to the random animal escapees that often appeared through the back door, however, despite Ochitsu's protests, Masai still didn't allow him inside there. According to her, he hadn't earned her trust just yet, something which Izuku understood, but Izaku heavily disagreed. It was to both boys' relief that she finally caved in and announced he would be allowed entrance.

He eagerly waited in front of the door, when suddenly Ochitsu, looking as enthusiastic as ever, opened the door for him. "Are you ready? It's a lot to take in!" Izuku simply nodded gratefully as the door opened further and he stepped inside the room. He was met with a large room, with several sections and fenced off corners, all of which seemed to be bustling with noise. Overall, there had to be at least a few dozen different animals in here.

In one corner, he noticed a large aquarium with someone standing next to it. A barefoot older girl,with seemingly green skin and bushy red hair, stood on a chair and had both of her hands inside the water tank, moving the small decorations around. As she heard the pair come into the room, she turned around and stepped down from the chair. ' _ **Well, there's a hottie.'**_ commented Izaku, which prompted Izuku to blush.

"'Sup! I'm Tsute. You must be Izuku!" She smirked as she shook his hand. "As you can see, I take care of the animals while Masai-san is busy, or in this case, taking a nap. Come meet the animals!" She ran enthusiastically to the nearest fence, followed by an awkward Izuku, who tried his best to look less red. ' _C'mon, Izaku! Help me out here, you're way more confident than me!"_

' _ **If this is a repeat of what happened with that Ochako chick, no way. Sure, girls are hot, but man, they're really annoying!**_

Izuku cursed under his breath, but hid it with a smile as he leaned over the fence to look into the animals. "Look, Izuku! That's Chikka, you met her before!" Ochitsu chirped, pointing at a silver and shiny chicken. "She's made of metal, and her quirk makes it so her eggs are made of coal. It's real useful in the winter." He explained, petting her head.

Izuku, however, had his eyes on a small animal which looked like a mix of a bunny and a cat. He felt it getting closer and closer, until he realized he was the one moving, which resulted in Tsute grabbing his shirt moments before he would have fallen inside the pen.

"Be careful around Chagi. Masai says people who look at him get this insatiable desire to touch him, and if you do, something really bad's supposed to happen. No idea what it is though." She casually pulled him away, while Ochitsu smirked behind the duo.

Soon, Izuku had knowledge of all the animals inside, while Izaku classified each from least useful to most useful, with Chagi topping the list. As his shift on the store neared its end, Ochitsu pulled him aside. "Don't be embarrassed for… feeling something for Tsu. Her quirk's plant physiology, so she likes to scare newbies by releasing pheromone spores into the air."

" _ **I told you we can't trust women!"**_

' _Shut up.'_

' _ **My point still stands!'**_

"That's… not very nice. If her quirk's plant physiology, does that mean her skin can do photosynthesis? Does she even need to eat? Can she speak to-"

" _ **SHUT UP! God knows your non-stop mumbling is dumb as hell…"**_ Izuku gulped ashamedly, as Ochitsu looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" The boy asked.

"N-no, it's nothing. I'm gonna miss my train, I have to go. See you tomorrow." Izuku walked away sheepishly, not bothering to wait for a response. He sighed as he felt Izaku take control as they exited the store, but was surprised to see him stop by an alley on the way to the station. He peered into the dark area and saw a strong young adult man repeatedly punching another, a clearly one sided fight.

As he reached in closer, he recognized something he hadn't before. A hero costume, currently being worn by the stronger man. He picked up a bottle from the ground and smashed it against the wall, hoping the hero wouldn't notice. He quietly approached the pair, taking his time with each step so as not to draw attention. As Izaku stood less than a meter away from the man, he readied the bottle and thrust it against the man's chest, creating a hole as his hand came out on the other side.

He let go and pulled back his bloody hand as the man fell to the ground, with less than a few minutes left to live. " **You ok?** " He asked, casually.

"W-what do you t-think?" The dying hero asked in a sarcastic tone.

" **Wasn't talking to you, dipshit.** " Izaku rebutted. He stepped over the hero's body and helped the fallen man get back up. " **Are you** **ok?"** The handsome man was wearing a dark suit, with several crease marks from where the hero had hit him. His hands, curiously, had gloves on even though it was a hot day.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Don't worry about the body, I've got… ways to deal with it."

" **What were you doing to earn that beating?"**

"If you really wanna know, follow me." The man affirmed, as he walked deeper into the alley. While Izaku quietly followed, Izuku was having a panic attack on the inside, which Izaku was finding hard to ignore, as the effects were slowly seeping from his mind into his physical body. His hands started to tremble and he felt his thoughts accelerate and lose focus as he tried to maintain stability, rage building up inside.

He managed to push Izuku further away into his mind as the pair walked into an old door on an abandoned store, which looked like it hadn't been touched in at least a decade. "We're here!" The man announced cheerfully. Inside, two people stood in the center of what appeared to be a bar, one of them apparently made of dark smoke, while the other had several hands covering his body. "Gentlemen, I've brought a guest!"

"Who's this kid, Kurai?"

" **None of your busi-."**

"This boy saved me in the alley outside. Lineshifter ambushed me, and this kid killed him. If it wasn't for him, I would have been arrested." Kurai explained calmly.

"This kid killed a pro hero?" Laughed the man covered by hands. "We could use kids like you! Tell me, what's your quirk?"

" **I don't have one."** At hearing that, Kurai gave a small laugh.

"The plot thickens! Excuse me gentlemen, I'll be right back." He left the building whistling an old tune, as the other two men looked at him with interest.

"You can call me Shigaraki. Tell me, would you be interested in joining the League of Villains?"

"Are you sure about this, Tomura?" Asked the other man, with a deep voice.

"This kid has guts! He killed a pro hero, by himself!"

" **Nothing's too hard when you've got a broken bottle on your hand"** Izaku argued, earning another laugh from Shigaraki." **What's Kurai's deal?"**

"About my offer, what do you say?" He ignored the question, too focused on the matter at hand.

" **Depends. Can I get some knives?"**

"We can arrange something with Kurai, he's our supplier. Call me Kurogiri, by the way." The deep voiced man explained.

"' **I'm in then."** Shigaraki stared at him with a grin.

"Meet us here next Monday, around 9 AM. We've got some big plans we'd like you to take part in." Shigaraki added, looking over to Kurogiri, whose expression was unreadable due to the smoke. Finally, Kurai walked back in with a couple extra blood stains on his clothes, something Izaku didn't fail to notice.

"Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Kurai Namida, owner of a big business corporation, and also part-time supplier of resources for the league. In the underground world I'm known as Scab." He concluded, with a constant overly formal tone.

" **See you guys around then. I expect my knives here by Monday."** He left the building and walked out of the now corpse-less alleyway, whistling the same tune he heard earlier.


	4. Unexpected Visits

Izuku was awoken from his nap by light taps to the side of his head. He looked up. He was still sitting in a chair behind the counter in the pet shop, which also had a small kitten on it. "Ugh… What is it, Tsuno?"

He quickly realized that the cat wasn't going to respond, but its motives were revealed with a distant but familiar voice which currently stood outside the store.

"This is the place, guys! C'mon!" Izuku's heart skipped a beat when he recognized the cheerful voice.

' _ **Shit, not that girl again…I'm out. See you in an hour.'**_

 _ **'**_ _B-But-'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a small group of people, all wearing UA uniforms, leaded by Ochako.

"Hey Izu-kun, these are my friends from UA! Guys, this is Izuku!" She quickly introduced as the group walked into the store.

"H-Hey. Feel f-free to look around."

"Oh my God! Is this cat yours? He's so cute!" A pink girl with small horns asked as she picked Tsuno into her arms. It didn't last long though as the kitten quickly appeared back on the counter with a small puff of smoke.

"Y-Yeah, this one isn't for sale. He's not very good with people, but for some reason he likes me… "

"Was that smoke thing your quirk?." A blonde boy behind her asked. "I'm Kaminari, by the way."

"No, no!" He answered, getting flustered. "That's Tsuno's quirk. I'm q-quirkless."

"You have animals with quirks here? Aren't those really rare? The pink girl chirped.

"Yeah, we have a few, but I don't think Masai-san would let me bring you guys to see them. S-Sorry." He explained.

"Oh, that's a shame. Call me Iida." A tall boy commented as he offered his hand for a handshake. Suddenly, small squeaks started to appear around the room. Izuku looked down and saw a while mouse running on the floor as a translucent liquid seeped from a cut on it's back.

"Gotcha!" Ochako shouted as she managed to get hold of it. "Here ya go!"

Izuku quickly took it from her, with an alarmed expression. "I-I'd be careful around this one if I were you. His blood, that thing on the floor, is a very powerful explosive. You should wash your hands." Ochako looked down at her hands and started to wipe them on her clothes in desperation.

"Heh, this reminds me of Bakugou." Kaminari commented, pointing at the rat. Izuku's blood ran cold as he heard the name, and he changed sights to the boy's eyes, but swiftly looked away. "You know him? He's in our class!"

"N-No. I just thought I heard something else." So he _had_ gone to UA. How could he not? The boy had one of the most powerful quirks Izuku had ever seen.

"We should be on our way now. Call us if you need anything." Iida added, with a formal tone.

"Bye Izuku! Here, let me give you my number." Ochako quickly scribbled something onto a piece of paper and put it on the counter, while Izuku blushed deeply.

He sighed as the group left and sank down into his chair. ' _ **Hm? Is it over?'**_ Izaku asked, revealing his presence.

' _Yeah. See, I didn't even need your help! I even got Ochako's number!'_

 _'_ _ **Whatever**_ _._ _**Let's go, I have shit to do.'**_

Izuku reluctantly let him take control as the boy stashed Tsuno in his front apron pocket and left the store, but his heartbeat rapidly accelerated when he realized Izaku was once again headed for the dark alley.

' _I-Izaku… why are we c-coming here again?'_ Izaku simply ignored and kept walking. He knocked twice on the abandoned building's door and was met with Kurai's smiling face. "Oh, it's you! Come on in." The two of them walked into the bar and sat on a desk, facing each other. " What are you doing here? Our… event is still a few days away. If this is about those knives, I-"

" **It's not about that. Why did you trust me so easily? I'm still not convinced of this whole thing."** Izaku cut in, with a stern expression.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, kid. If Shigaraki hadn't thought you were fit for this, he would have killed you in a second."

" **I'd like to see him try."** Izaku laughed, but the man's expression did not change.

"Don't underestimate him. Besides, we still don't know what to call you." Izaku smirked as a thought swirled into his head.

" **Call me Deku. Now, can you tell me what this event thing is?"**

"You should wait until 3 days from now. Let's just say it involves breaking into UA." A small grin appeared in his face. Izaku laughed even more at that point response.

" **What makes you think you small fries can break into UA? You** _ **do**_ **know All Might will be there, right?**

"Precisely. Our plan is to kill the symbol of peace." Izaku stared at him dumbfounded.

" **Well, I guess we had more in common than I thought. You hate that asshole as much as I do?"**

"I don't have that much against him, but don't mention that to Shigaraki, he's the one running this whole thing. Never seen someone hate All Might that much…"

" **Well, what's in it for you?"**

"Isn't it obvious? Money!" His tone got more agitated as the conversation drifted into one of his favorite topics. "You won't believe how much money I'm making selling resources to the League!"

" **Guess that makes sense. See ya on Monday."** The boy got up and began to walk towards the door, but stopped as he heard the man behind him leave the desk.

"Do you have any preferences on those knives?" He asked, buttoning his suit.

" **Yeah. Make 'em extra pointy."** He didn't wait for another comment, and quickly left the building as he felt his control fading, while Izuku took it once again.

' _WHAT THE FUCK, IZAKU?'_ He shouted, releasing the anger he had built up in the past few days. " _DO YOU WANT TO GET ARRESTED?"_ Izuku ran across the street, heading for a specific place.

" _ **YOU of all people should agree with me on this. You know how much those hero fucks look down on us."**_ He walked into a small opening, which revealed a ladder that led to the top of a water tank.

 _'That's not the point! We're going to kill All Might! Do you have any idea how hard that would be? We'll get arrested for sure!"_ He quickly went up, his respiration getting faster.

" _ **Every damn time, you put him on a pedestal! He's not perfect, NO ONE IS!"**_ They finally reached the top, revealing a view of the entire neighborhood. Izuku had discovered it a few days ago, and found it a good place to clear his mind. Ever since then, he had been saving it for a special moment.

He screamed as tears began to form in his eyes. If he really went through with this, he was about to break every rule he had ever had. He began questioning whether he even had an option.


	5. The League of Villains' Appointment

Izaku sat bored on his chair behind the counter. He still had half an hour to kill before the big appointment with the league of villains, and the many animals that filled the room with sound offered no entertainment to him. He sighed, and after a few minutes of packing up, he decided to head to the old building anyway.

He once again knocked twice on the door, and was met with the expected smiling face of the League's source of money. "Hello again, Deku! Good to see you here, come on in! Your requests were met, you see?" He pointed to a small collection of knives set around the central table, which made Izaku's mouth water. "We've also got a set of body armor with some special slots for anything you want to carry with you!"

Izaku smiled at the many gifts he would be using later, his mind racing with possibilities on how to best utilize each knife to its fullest potential, as beyond that it had already fulfilled its purpose. After a few minutes of suiting up, Kurai was getting impatient.

"Are you ready? Got everything you need?"

" **Just a second."**

Kurai looked bored at the boy, who was currently trying to fit his many new knives into the special vest he had been given. Izaku had given Izuku complete control over the previous days, so he could have this day for himself, and so far it didn't seem like Izuku would waste his time complaining. He picked up a mask from the desk and got up.

" **Good to go now. C'mon, how are we doing this thing? Where's Shigaraki?"** He asked, skeptically crossing his arms. He knew it wouldn't be easy to break into UA, but it did seem like the League had more resources than he initially thought.

"Kurogiri. He has ways to get us _and_ our secret weapon into their facilities." Kurai motioned for the boy to follow him into the back room and opened the doors, revealing a few dozen villains. At the center of the room stood Shigaraki and Kurogiri next to a tall and muscled dark skinned man, with a seemingly exposed brain.

" **Just how many of us are there exactly?"** Izaku asked, now less confident with the original plan.

"This is just a fraction. Kurogiri has set up portals in specific places, with more people who sympathize with our ideals." The man answered, casually adjusting his bowtie. Izaku proceeded to put his mask on and look at himself in his knife's reflection. He doubted anyone would recognize him, as he looked like the standard villain.

"Everyone ready?" Kurogiri asked, as more and more black smoke began seeping out of his body.

' _Are you sure you want to go through with this, I-Izaku?'_

' _ **What do you think? I know I won't be able to do shit against All Might or any of those pro heroes, but a little bird told me a certain 'Katsuki Bakugou' will be attending this event with the rest of his class, and that's an opportunity I couldn't miss.''**_ He replied sarcastically as the smoke began to completely cover their vision.

" **Kurogiri! Can you drop me off on a separate area, and send that shitty blond kid there? You'll know him when you see him."** The tall man sighed at the unusual request, but ultimately nodded.

When the smoke finally cleared out, he noticed a change in the air around him. He was now between two collapsing buildings, in a large covered area which he assumed were the UA training grounds. He quickly moved out of the way of the buildings, sighting a small burst of smoke in the air in front of him. A blonde teenager in a hero costume stepped out, furiously screaming curses. Izaku smiled and took out one of his knives, calling the attention of the angry boy.

" **Hey Kacchan! Long time no see!"** He nervously taunted his opponent.

' _YOU'RE GOING TO BE RECOGNIZED!'_ Izuku screamed as sweat started pouring out with all the adrenaline. His hands started to tremble as Katsuki recognized his voice, his face contorting with somehow even more anger.

" _Deku?_ Is that you behind that mask you little SHITHEAD!" He shouted, charging forward with an open fist that Izaku predicted would end in an explosion. The boy grabbed his opponent's arm before it connected and swung it to the side, throwing the boy into the ground. "YOU FUCKING NERD!" Bakugou swiftly got back up, throwing another explosion into the boy's face, this time blowing up part of his mask.

Izaku rubbed the burnt skin,as anger shone within his eyes. He aimed at the boy's face as bait, throwing a punch he knew wouldn't hit. As expected, his punch was blocked by the other boy's fist, exposing his chest. Izaku's eyes shined with contempt as he smirked and thrust the knife into where he thought would be the stomach.

His childhood bully fell to the ground coughing up blood, and even though the curses continued to come out of his mouth, he quickly lost conscience. Izaku crouched in front of the body, noticing the scar he'd been responsible for years earlier. He took out another knife and carved a second one parallel to the first, as a souvenir for the impromptu school reunion.

At the sight of the heavily wounded Bakugou, Izuku forcibly took control and immediately turned around to vomit. Now missing his breakfast, he held up his bully's bleeding body looking upward to find directions towards the center of the large dome, where hopefully the desperate boy would find heroes. After a few minutes of struggling to carry the boy around, he found the exit, revealing the massive fight taking place on the center of the building.

A man wearing dark clothes and goggles was fighting dozens of villains at once, without any visible trouble. "That's Eraserhead! he's-" He remembered the bleeding boy he was carrying, and returned to the task of finding help. He quickly looked around the area, and noticed a small settlement of students near the entrance, Ochako among them.

As he got into their view, a few members of the small crowd ran up to greet them. "Is that- OH MY GOD, BAKUGOU!" Ochako screamed, as she began helping carry the boy from the other side. They set him onto the ground, letting the nearby students care for his wounds. Izuku's last sight was Ochako's tearful face before he felt a strong hit to the back of his head as he blacked out.

 **-~EPS~-**

He woke up in an empty cell, surrounded by his knives. As he picked one up, he felt Izaku surge into his mind, turning to the iron bars that kept them from leaving. He strongly hit them several times with his knives, hoping to get attention. Suddenly, the door opened, and 3 figures stood behind it. The one on the front, Izaku recognized, was the pro heroine Midnight, followed by Ochako, who still had red eyes, and a heavily bandaged Bakugou, with a scornful look on his face.

Before anyone could notice, he shoved a hand into one of his many pockets, grabbed its contents, and hid it behind his body. It was a small, white rat, which Izaku had brought exactly for situations like these. " **W-What's going on? Why am I in jail?"** He faked Izuku's stutter, seeing as Ochako would probably sympathize with it.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? IT'S BECAUSE YOU STABBED ME, YOU LITTLE-"

"Woah, woah boys, calm down!" The pro heroine held back Bakugou, who was currently on the edge of snapping completely.

"KACCHAN! I'M SORRY, THE L-LEAGUE OF VILLAINS MADE ME DO IT! IS ALL MIGHT OKAY?" Izuku began to cry as he managed to take back his body, anxiety filling his mind.

"Calm down! All Might's a little hurt, but he's going to be fine. Are you with the so called League of Villains?" Midnight asked, intrigued by the boy's last statement.

"N-No, not really. T-They forced me to do these horrible things… I can even tell you where their headquarters are! T-They're near the place I work in!" He managed to speak through the sobbing, ignoring Izaku's desperate attempts to return. " _ **Did you like your new scar, Kacchan?"**_ Izaku managed to whisper, something that went by undetected by both girls, but was noticed by the now furious boy.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID-" Bakugou broke free of the professor's grasp, much to Izaku's joy. Izuku's mind went into slow motion as he helplessly became a witness to what was about to unfold. Katsuki's fist flying towards the jail cell. Izaku's hand slowly shoving the white rat in front of him. As the two connected in midair, a powerful explosion blocked his view as light and fire filled the entire room.


End file.
